


Counter Space

by Knightqueen



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen Fic, Ratings: PG, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another day at the Flynn household when Jordan finds her counter cluttered with computer parts again. Flynn's gonna get it. Pre-Legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter Space

**Disclaimer:**   _Tron/Tron: Legacy_  and all things related are property of Steven Lisberger, Bonnie MacBird and Walt Disney Studios (and some other guys I'm probably forgetting but can't care to remember).

* * *

"Kevin, do you think you can not leave your junk all over the damn counters when you're not using them?" Jordan's voice teetered on the edge of rage, which usually meant she was about to - well, Flynn didn't want to think about what she was going to do. Hurrying down the stairs, Sam tucked on the right of his arm, Kevin crossed the living room into the kitchen where she waited for him, one hand on her hip and a bagged frozen turkey in the other.

He offered her a sheepish smile as he handed their son over to her. "Sorry about that Gem, I completely forgot-"

"They were there, I know," Jordan replied in an exasperated tone of voice. "Could you move them regardless? I need space to make dinner." Kevin nodded submissively, never daring to incur his wife's anger any further. He grabbed his beat up army bag from off the stool on the far end of the counter and began to sweep the dismantled computer parts inside. Sam cooed contentedly in his mother's arms as he watched his father. Jordan bounced her son a little, hoping it was distract her attention away from the growing weariness in her right hand. "You know, you have a workshop at the arcade and in the garage. Why do you keep coming in here to work?" Jordan inquired.

When the last of his little project was swept away into the backpack, Kevin turned to face his wife with a disarming smile. "I was told the service here was excellent," He replied. Jordan couldn't help the bemused grin that tugged at her lips. He knew exactly how to make her smile, even when she was upset with him. "Would you be serious?" She shoved him with the hand holding the turkey. Kevin caught her hand before she could retract it. Removing the turkey from her grasp, he sat it on the counter. "I was being completely serious," Kevin chuckled, kissing her palm.

Jordan reframed from rolling her eyes. He was laying it on so thick now, she thought. "Now whadya say I cook this bird and you go relax with Sammy?" He suggested. Jordan put on a look of mock surprise. "Really? You'd do that for little 'ol me?" She gasped, sharing a wide-eyed look with her baby boy. "You sure you can handle something like a turkey? It's not like working with computer chips."

This time it was Kevin's turn to roll his eyes. "Ye of so little faith," He grumbled, patting her hand. "Go on and take a load off before I change my mind."

"Sure thing Flynn." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Jordan retreated into the living room, glad to be relieved of cooking duty. She was barely settled on the couch when the disgruntled mumbles her husband wafted from the kitchen. Peeking over the blonde tuffs of Sam's hair, she smiled as she watched him examine the turkey with an overly critical eye.

* * *

**(THE END)**


End file.
